HBF: THe First Month
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is after Bad Girls, Stephanie makes a women only brand, everyone's persona belong to them, Mrs.Brooks is married to Gabriel Cash, brother of Vincent Cash. Fort Minor belongs to themselves and this is the 1st month of the brand.
1. Chapter 1

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Stephanie Mcmahon had done the bad thing, she had made the deal to form a federation for women called the HBF, TNA knockouts and WWE divas will fight for two new belts and defend their belts plus working their respectful show. Stephanie divided the roster by sixteen A will fight the tag-team bracket and B will fight the single bracket.

Stephanie had signed Sunny, Sable, Trish, Amy and Molly Holly exclusive to the federation. Beth Phoenix survived and still carried the WWE title, she could know lost it at the HBF or the WWE. Gail Kim is still the TNA knockout champion and could lose at an show.

VELVET SKY VS LENA

It was time for singles tournament for the HBF title. Velvet Sky was the first to come out with Angelina, they did there entrance, Velvet got in the ring and got ready. The extreme expose came out and Velvet use that height quickly on an inexperience Lena. Expose tried to get involved by Love got them both off. Velvet hit the sky high and she move on to the tournament.

LOCKER ROOM:

Sunny and Sable were talking. "You know, I think this show needs us." Sunny said and Sable responded, "These "knockouts" and "Divas" should kiss our ass for paving the way." They laughed and as they walked out. They bump in Jackie Moor and Jazz. "Look who's here is, whore and two-bit." Jackie said and Sunny responded, "You girls are going to watch us women beat you." Jazz and Jackie laugh then walked off.

SUNNY AND SABLE VS JAZZ AND JACKIE

Sunny and Sable came out with their trademark songs. Jazz and Jackie kept Sunny in the ring and made her scream really loud then Jackie went for the D.D.T knocked her out then dragged her to Sable and tagged her in Rena came to hurt them both. Jazz couldn't touch her but as Mero was going for the bomb, Jackie clipped her and Sunny had tackle Jazz out. Jackie hit a Boston crab and Sable tapped. Jackie and Jazz moved on.

LOCKER ROOM:

Mickie James is warming up and Gail Kim walks to her. "Are you ready for Kong?" Kim asked Mickie responds, "Not really." "You better be. You got to have no fear of her." Kim said and MIckie shook her head. Trish walked in and said, "Hey James, just remember be just crazy as Kong, you're pinned her." Kim smiled and said, "Good advice. I mean this is a girl who's beat her two times." She looked a Trish and said, "Oh wait that would be me." Kim left and Trish was left wandering what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

AWESOME KONG VS MICKIE JAMES

As Awesome Kong stayed in the ring, the music of Mickie James hit and she just walked there looking at Kong. She started the match smart by doing a lot of rope moves, hit and run. It daze Kong then drop kick her in the back, James did a lot of well paced kicks and hit the ropes again, Kong hit her with a sidewalk slam. Kong started to punish her, James would fight back now and then but Kong was too much. However, Kong made a mistake, she put Mickie on the ropes, Mickie hit her twisted hurracana and then she held her face. Mickie had that glint her eyes she did when she was feuding with Trish and let out a laugh then spin around. Mickie hit the ropes again, drop-kicked Kong in the head and fore-arm the hell out of her. Kong pushed her out of the ring, Mickie laughed and scream again then went on the ropes and leg-dropped her. She hit the Mick D.D.T, She got a close three. Mickie did an illegal choke and then she picked up Kong's head, she did a dragon sleeper. The crowd was back and forth. Kong didn't tapped, James screamed louder and the crowd was still back and forth. Kong had her foot on the ropes and Mickie was seething. Mickie then made a mistake she slapped Kong. Kong stood up, she hit roundhouse kick, it rock Kong, the second one, Mickie got trapped and Kong's strength pulled her into the Awesome bomb. Mickie barely kicked out. Kong's eyes were out of her head. Kong picked Mickie up and then went for another bomb. Mickie countered and force Kong to fall. Mickie grabbed the ropes and got the three. Mickie rolled out of the ring; she had a glass eyed look and had her wicked smile. She stood up and walked back, she paused, looked back and around. She wanders what just happened.

LOCKER ROOM: Trish Stratus had that look in her eye; she knew what just had happened.

REBECCA AND ROXY VERSUS MELINA AND VICTORIA

Victoria came out to her music, Melina came out next, Rebecca's music she took of the robe hood and Roxy came out. Rebecca was getting her ass kicked by the always powerful Victoria; Rebecca started getting back into the match by using slight alterations of Daniels moves. Made a tag to Roxy but Melina just didn't care, Victoria try to tag and Melina didn't see it. Roxy pulled her in and beat her up some more. It was a double-team, Melina came in and pushed the both off them off to hit the face-lift on Victoria. Melina went out, Roxy hit the Voodoo slam and Rebecca hit the Best Moonsault ever.

After the match, Roxy stood in the corner and prayed as Rebecca pulled Victoria up then hit the "You wasn't go enough". Which was a modify version of the Go To Sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Interview room:

It was Ashley and Traci at the interview room fixing each other's hair. "Tonight, you start the tournament against Jillian and Maria, what are your thoughts?" Interview asked and Traci responded, "Well, Candy, I want it to make it clear that our husbands, the hot Gabriel Cash who is the X-Division champion and Vincent Cash the E.C.W. Champion. We are Team Cash Money." "We would like to take this time to say that our sponsor for tonight is Adam Pacman Jones, he wanted to give back after his stint on T.N.A. and so for every dollar we make tonight, we are donating to T.N.A to try to cover the contract and Robert Rhode's Penis dysfunction fund." Ashley said and Traci replies, "Maria and Britney, you're going to be flat on your backs…….again" They left.

MARIA and JILLIAN vs ASHLEY AND TRACI

Maria and Jillian were in there first. Jillian sang but every time she sang, there was a sound bite of either someone yelling in pain, barking or a sound bite of Jillian feeling itchy. Then the music hit, it was Fort Minor's version of Cash Money. Traci and Ashley ran in, beat up Maria and Jillian. Traci hit a body slam and then a leg drop on Maria. Ashley then put her in the full nelson, as Traci threw her Jillian out and as Maria was weak. Traci came off the ropes to hit a flying neck breaker, Traci stood in the corner and Ashley had Maria in the corner. Traci and Ashley screamed make-over, they pulled a clown make-up kit on Maria, they did her make-up while chopping the hell out of her. Ashley tagged Traci in and she chopped the hell out of Maria some more. Jillian came in, she side-stepped her, she hit Maria and Traci gave her a twist of fate. She dragged Maria to another corner and hit another twist of fate. Traci tagged Ashley, Ashley hit star-struck in one corner and Traci hit a shooting star press called Bankrupted. A double pin and it was over. Ashley and Traci ripped off the pac-man Jones jerseys and put them on Jillian and Maria. Ashley then put Jillian on top of Maria, Traci moved Jillian ass like she was humping Maria and Ashley then put Jillian's head on top of Maria's.

Interview room:

Stephanie laughs a little and Trish came in. "Steph, can I talk to you?" Trish asked and Stephanie shook her head. "Did you see the Mickie match?" Trish asked and Stephanie shook her head. "Have you seen her?" Trish asked and Stephanie responded, "I'm sure Mickie just got into that match, it's not going to repeat what happened that night."


	4. Chapter 4

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

In the other matches Shelly Martinez made short work of Kelly Kelly. Angelina Love had a dance off with Layla and made Layla have a wardrobe malfunction. Layla got counted out because she ran to the back. ODB beat the hell out of Torrie Wilson and in the end pour a Guinness over her for no reason whatsoever. Christy Hemme and Michelle McCool beat Buleah and Molly Holly.

It was time for the three main event match

AMY DUMAS VS BETH PHOENIX

Amy Dumas made her way to the ring and she was ready. Then Beth Phoenix made her way to the ring and put down the WWE title. It was on the line. Beth started in on Amy, Amy fought back harder. Beth out-powered Amy on many levels. Amy then used her quickness; Beth was on the ropes, Amy Clotheslines her to the floor. Amy sling-shot and hit Phoenix with a splash, she threw Beth in and went for the LitaSault. Phoenix moved and Lita hit nothing but ring. Phoenix hit choke-hold after choke-hold and Amy was on the ropes, she pulled Amy into a powerful clothesline then as Phoenix was going for the delay Suplex. Mickie tackled her. The ref called for the bell and Mickie was kicking the shit out of her. She grabbed a chair and nailed Amy with it. She put the chair down, Mickie grabbed Phoenix's hair and she did the Long Kiss goodnight, then the Mick D.D.T. on the chair. The ref called in and said Phoenix was the winner. Mickie grabbed the microphone, "Beth! Oh Beth! Don't you love me now!" Mickie said and then laughed, "Bye." Mickie went out of the ring and ran through the crowd.

CANDICE MICHELLE VS ROSE KING

Candice did her dance and was ready for anything. The lights went out, it came out, there was a red head with a black leather jacket and she point to the heavens in the matter of Sabu. Rose took off her jacket, she had a black boot and a red boot. They started the match, They tied up Candice hit her with an arm dragged, Rose slowly got up, she turned around. Rose returned the favor but as Candice got up Rose was mid-way as she was coming off the robes and clotheslines her from behind. She started kicking the hell out of Candice; She threw her into the turn buckle and hit another clothesline. She slapped Candice and then motion for her to come on. That woke Candice up; Candice hit a fury of moves.

Rose was stunned and Candice hit a back heel kick. Rose was out and Candice went up to the ropes, she hit a flying cross body, Rose reverse it, Candice was on her stomach and Rose locked in the Stand and Deliver pain. Candice was screaming because it was a standing double arm chicken wing, Candice was trying to get out. She used the ropes and they both fell back. The ref counted to three. The ref raised Candice's arm, another ref came down and raised Rose's arm. The ref then held his earpiece and shook his head. The announcer said Stephanie rules that the match starts over. Candice caught Rose in the Candy coated, both refs counted and there was a kick out. Candice went off the top ropes and hit a shooting star press.. (I wandered who taught her that) It was a two and three-quarters. Candice stood there, she motion Rose to get up and she missed a clothesline, Candice got nailed while falling to the back of her head. Rose turned her over; she went up the turnbuckle and walked on the top robe to the middle. She stood for a second and had her arms out. She hit a five-star frog splash called Posion Arrow. However, it was Candice's turn to kick out, not. It was the three-count. Rose kneels and had her arm risen. She pointed up, the lights went out and as they came back on, she was gone.

Backstage

Velvet Sky had a horrified look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

HBF: THe First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part five

It was time for the main event, Stephanie came out and the crowd were really enjoying themselves. Stephanie loved the response. "Okay guys, the following match is for the TNA Knockout championship and the winner meets…..Mickie James in the tournament." Stephanie said and then the music of Gail Kim hit. "I want to introduce you to the TNA Knockout champion weighing at one-hundred and thirty pounds, this is Gail Kim." Stephanie said and Trish's music hit. "I want to introduce you to the challenge from Ontraio Canada the seven times women's champion Trish Stratus……….


	6. Chapter 6

HBF

By

Chosen2006

Part Six

Trish was trying to regain her senses; her back was hurting from the technical moves that Gail Kim applied on her and the beating of the back from just kicking her. Trish slowly got up, she block and hit. She kept that up, she hit the trish-a-whirl, she did a body slam and then got on the ropes. She missed a Stratus faction from the ropes and then Gail Kim set up for her own move, the chick kick. Trish got up, Gail missed, Trish set up, she hit the chick kick and Trish crawl for the three.

Trish was in and the new TNA knockout champion. She then realized as her happiness was there, she celebrated with Cash Money and her hand was raised. As Trish went to the back, Mickie was there and she gave her a hug. "Hey guys, I must have hit my head, did I win my match?" Mickie asked and Trish responded, "Mickie, you did win, I have to talk to you." Trish walked off with Mickie.


	7. Chapter 7

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part seven

Stephanie was on camera, "Good evening everyone, first off, thank you for the ratings last week, we were number one. However, I'm sad to say due to the sensitive nature of what happened last week and on Raw when Mickie James was viciously attacked by Beth Phoenix. Mickie will be out for three to four months. Trish will advance in the tournament, however, her spot will be for filled for tag-team titles and the team of Rose King and Gail Kim will advanced. As the tournament goes on, the main event will be for the TNA Knockout Championship Trish Stratus will meet Gail Kim, Gail as activated her re-match clause."

ASHLEY MASSARO VS SUNNY

Sunny came in, she bopped to the ring and she grabbed the Microphone. "Tonight, that Diva will understand why she should respect the ones who paved the way." Sunny said and Cash Money's music played. Ashley came in and grabbed the Microphone, "Sunny, the only thing you paved is this ring; I'm going to wipe you with and then get on the phone with my man, naked." Ashley said and Sunny was shocked at that. Ashley started in on her quickly, Sunny counter, she kept kicking her a lot and surprised her with some wrestling moves. Sunny tried to charge to the corner, Ashley side-stepped her and Sunny hit the turnbuckle. Ashley hit a suplex face first, Ashley pulled Sunny shorts down and smack it several times. Sunny slowly got up, Ashley hit Cash out. Ashley went for the one, two and three. Sable tried to rush her but Traci was right behind her. Traci nailed her from behind and they double team her. They threw her out then Ashley threw Sunny out. Traci grabbed the Microphone and said, "From Cash Money to you two, our sponsor is sexy and cheap, those are the models."

LOCKER ROOM

Victoria is getting ready and then Beulah came, there was a hug. "I'm about to have my match with Britney." Beulah said and Victoria responded, "I'm about to beat up Jackie." They paused and said, "See you Sunday." Victoria said and she smiled.

RING:

Jackie walked in with her cowboy hat, Victoria walked straight to the ring and they punch, forearm and kick each other. Jackie missed and Victoria stepped her right into Widow's peak then connected. Victoria pinned her. Victoria picked her up again and threw her out the ring. She then went outside, she grabbed a kendo stick and a chair then sat right in front of the walk-way.


	8. Chapter 8

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part 8

AMAZING KONG AND BETH PHOENIX VS VELVET SKY AND ANGELINA LOVE

The music of Amazing Kong hit. She walked to Victoria and Victoria stood up. Victoria gave her the usual death stare while gripping on the Kendo stick. Kong walked to the side and made sure she didn't touch her. She walked into the corner of the turnbuckle and watched. Victoria sat back down, Phoenix's music hit, she stood before Victoria and pointed to her belt. She motion for her to move, Victoria moved her head back and forth. Victoria stood up and Phoenix went to hit her with the belt. Victoria moved and she cracked Phoenix in the skull, she took the belt and smashed it in Phoenix's face. She warned her. Victoria sat back down but angles it so she could watch Phoenix. Velvet and Angelina walked in, did the entrance they do. Kong smiled at the handicap, Sky and Love did their best, had Kong to one knee but Kong re-bound and hit the Amazing bomb on them one at a time. She got the three. Kong walked out and Victoria just stood there. Phoenix was getting to her feet, Kong threw her on her back and they disappeared.

Stephanie's Office:

Stephanie was making goo-goo eyes at her baby, Melina came in and said, "Do you see what Victoria is doing?" Stephanie stood up and said, "Melina, if you ever barge into my office again…." She paused and said, "Yes I have. However, I'm not going to do a damn thing. I am going to make a match or add to it. It will be Victoria versus Melina Versus Christy Hemme. If Victoria wins, she could give Ashley a bye or Substitute anyone on the roster to take the spot she wins. If you win, I will vacant her spot in the tournament but if you have to pin her. If Hemme wins, good for her, she advances but if she pins you. Christy could then choose. Now get out of here before I slapped you." Melina walked out.

In other matches:

Michelle McCool beat Maria with her move the Cool out and then had a stare down with Victoria. She left. Buelah pulled the upset of the night and pinned Jillian. Rebeeca missed the best moonasult ever and Molly beat her. Jazz was about to meet Roxy, Jazz got into Victoria's face and she got Kane'd for her troubles. She threw in the ring and hit Widow's Peak. She went back to her chair and Roxy walked in, pinned Jazz, walked out, bow to Victoria and left. It was then Torrie Wilson and Lena meeting O.D.B and Shelley Martinez(Ariel). O.D.B pinned Torrie again and pour another beer on her. O.D.B went by Victoria and laid down a cooler for her. They left


	9. Chapter 9

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

TRACI BROOKS VS SABLE

Sable came in with Sunny and they walked carefully around Victoria. Traci came in with Ashley and walked carefully around Victoria. Traci and Sable battled. Sable dominated the first part and then Traci got on a roll. Traci Hit a Cash Out on Sable, Sunny tried to snatch the Kane, the ref was busy and Ashley kicked Sunny in the head. Sable threw powder in Traci's eyes but the ref saw it and DQ Sable. Sunny was arguing with the ref and then got Kane by Victoria. Traci had her hand raised by Ashley and they left.

NOW it's time for the three main events

AMY DUMAS and CANDICE MICHELLE vs EXTREME EXPOSE

Amy came out then Candice and the camera caught _**Rose **__**King**_ in the crowd. Candice saw this; she grabbed the microphone, "Hey King. You beat me but if you want more, I'm right here." Candice said and then the lights went out. Rose was in front of Candice and they stare a hole in each other. Amy just stood back, Candice took off her jacket, Rose took hers off, Extreme Expose came out and they bump Victoria.

Stephanie came out, "Hold on! Hold On! Victoria! I ordered you back to the locker room but before you do, do what's you're going to do." Stephanie said and Victoria kane, Kelly Kelly and Layla. She then threw the kane and walked off. "Now Amy, I'm going to make you a deal, if you walk away, your team will advance and next week you could have a shot at both titles. I will give you Mickie's spot and you will face defeat Awesome Kong who will get a second chance. The match will be a wild Card spot" Stephanie said and Amy turned back then agreed. She walked off, Rose and Candice were staring a hole in each other.


	10. Chapter 10

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Ten

Stephanie then signal someone to come out, it was several security persona and they surrounded the ring. "You see, I decided that I take Lumberjacks to a new level. I want you two to beat the hell out of each other that match starts now." Stephanie said.

Rose and Candice just had fists fly. Candice hit a forearm and then a back forearm. Rose returned the favor and Candice just start stomping Rose a lot. Rose uppercut her couple of times and Candice was down on one knee, Rose hit the ropes, dropkicked in the head and then yanked Candice's hair. She kept slapping Candice over and over again. Candice breaks it and she hit a spinning gut kick to Rose. Candice hit the Candy Coated and then hit it again. Candice then screamed out loud and Rose slowly got up. Candice got her up and Rose started beating Candice. Rose head-butt Candice, Candice back-kicked her and Candice took off the turnbuckle. She slammed Rose's head ten times on it. Rose slumped on the turnbuckle and Candice waited, Rose stayed slumped. Candice went to her and the lights went down. It quickly got up and Candice was scared as Rose stared a hole in her, as the lights came up, As Candice walked backwards, Rose walked to her and Rose hit herself. Rose screamed, the lights went down and as they came back up, no Rose.

STEPHANIE'S OFFICE

Stephanie was taken aback by that match, security then came busted out and then went into the locker room to see Cash Money on the floor knocked out.


	11. Chapter 11

HBF: The First Month

BY

Chosen2007

Part 11

_It was the following week, the highlight package shown that the Victoria __vs__ Christy __Hemme__ Vs Melina match that __Hemme__ was __just about to ge__t away with the upset but as Melina hit the face lift, Victoria hit the Widow's Peak and that was the end Victoria decided to give the spot to Amy Dumas. _

_It was Kim Vs Stratus in the rematch, Kim was even more vicious on Stratus and Kim got disqualified, she was visibly upset by it. She kicked the ref and then walked out. _

**Ashley ****Massaro****vs**** Michelle ****Mccool**

**Michelle came out and was ready for Ashley. Michelle used that height for her advantage to weaken Ashley, however Ashley just fought harder to knock Michelle down. She played a smart game, she work Michelle's left arm, she methodically took it apart, Michelle started beating her with the right arm but Michelle rammed ****it ****into a turnbuckle. Ashley knew if the arm weren't worked, Michelle would be much easier to beat. Ashley ****works**** it but Michelle came back and fought her with one arm. Michelle was setting her up for her kick, Ashley scouted it, she hit the cash in and when the ref wasn't looking Sable knocked her off. Ashley fell on the back of her head. Michelle crawled for the win. Michelle looked down and saw Sable. Michelle shook her head.**

_Locker Room: _

_Sable was in the locker room high-fiving Sunny, McCool got in her face, "What the hell were you doing?" __Mccool__ asked and Sable responded, "You won, what's your problem?" "You know what, don't do it again, I don't know you, I don't like you, don't do it again." Michelle said and Sable responded, "Let me tell you something girly, you should really show me respect." Michelle slapped her and left._

**Velvet Sky ****vs****Mickie**** James**

**Velvet walked in with Angelina and went into the ring. Stephanie appeared, "Velvet, your opponent is back a lot sooner ****than**** expected and she**** was cleared, ****Mickie**** James." ****Mickie**** came out and hit the ring.****MIc****kie**** had that killer smile, ****Mickie**** and Velvet exchanged punches, forearms****Mickie**** got the best of her, Sky quickly shifted the momentum. Sky hit her with some power ****moves,**** the veteran capitalized on a mistake and as Sky was falling. ****Mickie**** stalked ****her,**** she hit the Mick D.D.T. and covered her one, two and three. ****Mickie**** won and Phoenix tried to turn, ****Mickie**** turned and stared at her. It was something ****in ****Mickie**** right now that made Phoenix not ****try**** anything.**

_**Traci Brooks versus Roxy**_

_**Traci's new aggression took Roxy by surprise, Traci was hitting spears on Roxy, Roxy came back with her methodic offense, she was able to counter the aggression offense with a fury of defensive moves. She thought she had down, Roxy went for the Voodoo slam, Traci then counter to a fireman's carry **__**take**__** down. Traci hit Cash out and she was about to go up on the turnbuckle, Robert Rhode came out and **__**slams**____**her **__**off the turnbuckle. The match was over, it was DQ and Traci moves on. Robert just stood there and smile. Then Gabriel Cash raced out, Robert got out and ran away. Security leap over was hot on trying to get Robert. Stephanie came out and Traci was knocked out. **_

_Locker Room: _

_Traci sat down in the locker room, Gabriel was all over, "Are you okay?" Gabriel asked and Traci responded, __"He was not supposed to be here! He's not supposed to touch me again like that!" Gabriel paused and said, "Excuse me." Traci looked at him and shook her head, Ashley who was right behind her. Stephanie was just coming in_


	12. Chapter 12

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Twelve

_In other matches: Phoenix had ODB beat, __MIckie__ came__ in__, she gave Phoenix the long kiss goodnight and kicked her right into ODB rolling her up for the three. Beulah versus Molly and Beulah once again found a way to win by beating Molly. It was Shelly Martinez who beat Angelina Love in a fast pace match that in the end saw Shelley picked up Angelina then gave her the LAX sign, she rolled out the ring. _

_So the Single title tournament elite eight was looking like this: __Mickie__ James versus Shelley Martinez, ODB __vs__ King/Stratus, McCool __vs__ Kong and Beulah __vs__ Brooks. The wild card match plays like this, the winner gets a bye from the elite eight and picks any one from the elite four to wrestle. She has to beat that opponent and the person she was supposed to face. It would be the winner of the Victoria/Dumas match. _

_**Amy Dumas versus Victoria **_

_It was a shoving contest, it was a feeling out process, it was arm-bar__s__, arm-throws and then Victoria used that power to gain an advantage. It was a __mis__-cue that Victoria hit the ring-__post ,__ Melina ran down jump on the __arpon__ and kicked Victoria's shoulder. The ref didn't see that, Amy put Victoria in very painful arm submission holds. Victoria got out but Amy went right back to it. Victoria kept trying to get back into it and Amy went for her D.D.T. Victoria held the ropes, Victoria started fighting back, She hit the spider web with her bad arm and Melina interfere again but the ref saw it, he called for the bell. Melina kept assaulting that arm over and over. Amy saw she was screw__ed__ again by outside interference. Amy went nuts, she started hammering on Melina and threw her outside. She beat her into the corner of the outside ring, she then smashed her head first into the __ring post and then had the __read naked__ choke on Melina. Everyone tried to break it up, Amy let go. Melina had a small trickled of blood on her mouth. _

_**Locker room: **_

_Trish Stratus we getting ready and looked up. She grabbed her T.N.A knockout championship and walked out. _

_**Stratus versus King**_

_Trish walked in first, she waved __to __the fans and then laid back into the corner. The lights went out, they came back, __there__ was Rose. She stare a hole into Trish and then Candice Michelle came down the ring then pulled up a chair, Gail Kim would follow. The tie-up was a minute long, neither woman given an inch. They broke off, King threw a few kicks, Trish moved away from them. They tied up again,__ Trish got the advantage, a thro__w __to __the ropes King knock Trish on her ass. Trish walked up slowly. __Trish then kicked Rose in the stomach hit a fury of forearms and then threw __her__to __the next__ turn-buckle__ hitting a series of kicks. Trish turned her back and Rose was in her face as she turned arou__nd. She threw Trish to the buckle,__ threw left__s__ and rights at her. She then __clotheslines__ her into the turnbuckle three times. Rose hit those furious fist and kicks. Trish's face said it all, Rose then hit a bear-hug leaning her shoulder into Trish's stomach and __buries__ her head to the side. Trish screamed and was fading but her hand didn't go down. Trish knocked Rose in the back of the neck, then Trish got the advantage she hit all her set-up moves and was going for __Stratusfaction__, Rose blocked it, __She__ hit her with Stand and Deliver pain. Now the TNA title is on the line, Gail Kim was about to interfere, Candice stopped her, Kim nailed he__r and interfere in the match by__ making sure she hit Trish, she patted King on the back, King let it go, she hit Trish and was working on her. Rose was pissed and she started hammering on Kim and knocked it out the ring. Trish was declared the winner, King stood there, she __launches__ herself over the ropes but Kim pulled Candice in the way and Kim left. _

_**Post-match**_

_**King went into the ring with Trish was there, she whisper, "We **__**ain't**__** done." Candice attacked her, Rose and Candice mixed it up. Trish was standing there and security broke them up.**_


	13. Chapter 13

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part 13

_**It was announced that on Destination X, it would be Robert Rhode versus Gabriel Nash, No Holds Barred. Traci was happy to hear that, **__**She**__** would have to be in greatest physical shaped because she's going to wrestle twice.**_

_Cash money __vs__ Michelle McCool and Christy __Hemme_

_Hemme__ came out first and then Michelle came __out. It was then Cash Money coming__ out, Ashley stated the match, Ashley got the best of Christy but after a moment, Christy was able to tag Michelle. Ashley and Michelle picked up where they left off. Ashley try to ground her, Michelle used her height, Ashley took out a knee and Cash Money methodically took out the knee. Christy kept trying to cut in, Sable came out and tripped Christy, __Hemme__ attacked Sable. Then Extreme Expose and __Torrie__ Wilson jumped Christy. Cash Money had hit the Pay __day,__ they won and then saw it. They went __out __of the ring, grabbed the kendo sticks and drove the five off, but whack Sable good. Cash Money had advance._

_Interview room:_

_Sable, __Torrie__ and Expose were in the interview room. "You know what __Stephanie,__ the five of us have decided that since we didn't earn a spot in your precious tournament, we are going to show up anyway." Sable said and laughed, "It's just the beginning." Her smiled stopped right there and Cash Money was there with the kendo sticks. "Well, you want to interfere, after talking to __Steph__, we decided to run security for the night and we have a little help." Traci said and Ashley added, "So hello to our wooden friends." They left. _


	14. Chapter 14

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Fourteen

**Cash Money was at ringside….**

**O.D.B versus Trish Stratus**

_The O.D.B was overpowering Tr__ish, Trish got her shots in, her__ touch chops, she grounded O.D.B, __O.D.B__ turned the table__s__ and was getting the crowd into it. She then __h__it the dirty dozen but Trish kicked out, she hit a power slam, Trish kicked out again and then she tried a power-bomb. Trish slid out, she hit the chick kick, it stunned the O.D.B, Trish went off the ropes, O.D.B. Spear her. O.D.B couldn't make the __cover;__ the crowd was split between the two and Cash Money watched on. O.D.B got up, Trish and her exchanged lefts and rig__hts. O.D.B tried the dirty dozen__ again, Trish blocked it and power-bomb her. Trish then hit __stratusfaction__ and then picked__ her __up,__ hit__ the chick kick. It finally got O.D.B down for the three._

_Trish retained her title, she was taken to the limit._

_In other matches, Beulah, the Cinderella story beat Traci Brooks, they shook hands and Beulah advanced. Rebecca and Roxy beat Jazz and Jackie….Angelina love__ beat Kelly __Kelly__, then her and Sky__ was jumped by Sable, __Torr__ie__Layla__ and Lena. __Michelle McCool and Cash Money came to the aid. It was Amazing a__nd Beth Phoenix beating Candice__ and Duma__s thanks to the interference of__ Melina again. Stephanie then set __a match for Blood and Tears for__ Dumas and Melina, winner gets a title shot of their choosing, she also set up another match, it will be __Velvet Sky and __Angelina Love __will __meet Extreme Expose in a cuffed and whipped match. The rules are simple, cuffed the opponent then whipp__ed them, you must cuff all opponents__. She then made another __match,__ it __will be __Sable and __Torrie__ Wilson against __Christy __Hemme__ and a partner of her choice__…..All of this for Blood and Tears Pay Per View _

_Back to the present, __it was the O.D.B and Shelly Martinez beating Rose King and Gail Kim mainly because King came out nailed Kim and then hit poison Arrow has revenge for last week. Martinez pinned her. Shelly stayed in the ring for her next match with __Mickie__ James. _

_Interview room: _

_"Tonight __Mickie__ it's you and Shelley Martinez, do you think that the fact that you have the edge because of your experience?" The interviewer said and __MIckie__ turned to her, "Wow. Did you take Maria's school of interviewing?__ Shelley, I want that title, I'm going through you." _

_Stephanie's office: __Candice Michelle __knocked,__ she came in and asked, "I want Rose King in a match." Stephanie responded, "Blood and Tears, You and King will __start __the best of five series." _

_**Next Chapter: The last chapter before the Pay **__**Per**__** View…..The two main events…**_


	15. Chapter 15

HBF: The First Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Fifteen

_**Shelley Martinez versus **__**Mickie**__** James**_

_They __tied up, Martinez gain the early advantage, __Mickie__ counted with her kicks which Martinez took the defense on and they stood in the middle of the ring. Then they walked to the middle and trash-talked. __Mickie__ pied-face Shelley then Shelley and __MIckie__ exchanged lefts and right. Shelley got the better of her, __Mickie__ was thrown to the __turnbuckie__Mickie__ taken a page form Jeff Hardy's book, hit a whisper in the wind and the crowd was surprised. __Mickie__ laughed, Shelley was a little shocked, __she__ came back in the ring. She got __Mickie__ down, she hit a second rope moon__sault, she lean her against the turnbuckle and backslapped her. __Mickie__ and Shelley went at it again, back and forth. Shelley got the advantage when __Mickie__ missed a leg drop, Shelley tore after the knee and had a __texas__ clover leaf on her, __Mickie__ would break out of the hole and then after a off the rope clothesline while Shelley was trying to get her back down. __Mickie__ went crazy with the laugh, she hit the set-up moves and went for the Mick D.D.T, Shelly counted into Dragon sleeper, __Mickie__ put her foot on the ropes and Shelley broke the hole. Shelley set up for the clothesline, __Mickie__ grabbed the hair, she went for the Long Kiss Goodnight, as she had the kiss, Shelly put her arm around __Mickie's__ head and it was a lot longer. As it stopped, __Mickie__ was stunned and Shelly applied the Dragon Sleeper for the submission. Shelley Martinez won and as __Mickie__ was down, she smiled. The crowd loved the match and the ending. Phoenix came into the ring and Martinez got into her face, Phoenix went to shove her, Martinez attacked her, Phoenix hit back, Cash Money hit the ring and cane Phoenix. __James slowly shook __it __off, Shelley whisper something and left showing the LAX sign. _

_Locker Room: _

_Michelle McCool got up and she was ready for her match. _

_**Michelle McCool versus Amazing Kong**_

_Kong came in first, she then went into the turnbuckle and waited Michelle came out with the music. She came into the ring and Kong just watched her.__ They got up, Kong started on her with that power, Michelle kept backing her off, She duck and hit __Kong __over and over again. Kong was __dazed,__ Michelle kept forearming her over and over again. Michelle hit the ropes with a clothesline, Kong was dazed, Michelle then went for a spear and took the wind out of Kong. Michelle hit the ropes again into a side-walk slam, Kong then used her power to applied submission holes to wear Michelle __down, Michelle kept__ getting up and Kong just put her down over and over again. Michelle got out of them, went back to __weakling__ her and this time she got Kong down to the one knee, Michelle went of the ropes, leg dropped__ her__ in the back of her head, Kong was laying face down and as she got up. Michelle set up, she hit her version of the chick kick, Kong went down to her knee, McCool hit it again and Kong was even more daze, McCool hit a running clothesline and connected with another kick. __Cash Money was gone at the time__Ambition(__Sable, Wilson and Expose hit the ring), they ganged up on Kong and the bell rang. Michelle fought them too but was out numbered. Christy __Hemme__, Cash Money came down and was handling it but then Phoenix hit, James was right after her and Victoria hit the ring. It was then clear, however, Kong won. Victoria grabbed __the __Mic__r__ophone, Kong if you get passed __buelah__ me and you. Victoria by saying that in the __semi-__finals, she will meet the winner of Kong/__Buelah_

_Stephanie came back out, she said, "First, it will be Michelle McCool who will team with __Hemme__ to meet Wilson__ and Sable__, Second, For the WWE Divas championship it will be Phoenix versus __Mickie__, Do Or Die match, No DQ__ if anyone interferes in the tournament semi-finals or finals, they will be fired." _


End file.
